


【铁虫】绝对控制（白罐/bdsm/8k3一发完）

by 2shuang



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: BDSM, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:14:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22333213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2shuang/pseuds/2shuang
Summary: 神秘客事件之后，暴露了身份的Peter被Anthony带去了一个地下拍卖行
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 22





	【铁虫】绝对控制（白罐/bdsm/8k3一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> 预警:地下拍卖行/绝境病毒控制/公开露出/陌生人非自愿调教/dirty talk
> 
> 可以看做是绝对占有的番外，也可以独立成篇看（我是真的不会起名救命orz）
> 
> 这篇其实ds的成分超级少，而且因为是又凶又坏的白罐，又是地下拍卖行，所以，要什么安全词，欺负小男孩就完事了！

“接下来是我们今晚的第十件拍品，由于是匿名选送，这里就不方便透露选送人的信息了。”在等待升降台升起的过程中，拍卖师流利地念着手卡。

当升降台停住后，拍卖师捏起盖着笼子的黑布的一角:“关于这件拍品呢，很遗憾的告诉大家，他不是处子，所以按照老规矩，试用福利，下面我们先进行第一轮的试用出价。”拍卖师的手随着落下的话语扬起，用于遮挡的黑布被揭开，笼中的男孩也被呈现在众人眼前。

长久黑暗后的光亮并不温暖，反而刺得人眼睛生疼，男孩禁闭起眼睛惊恐地向后缩着身子，双手被铐在上方的栏杆上，整个人紧紧贴在笼子的一角，口中咬着的口枷让他只能发出细微呜咽声。

黑色的棉绳缠绕在奶白色的皮肤上，将柔韧的双腿弯折后束缚在身体两侧。腿根处套着同色的皮质圆环，那是个贞操带，男孩直挺挺立着的性器被牢牢地勒住根部——很显然，男孩是被注射过药物的，为了方便买家们，也是这儿的习惯之一了。

男孩一味地蜷着上身，导致整个后穴彻底暴露在众人的视野之下，穴口处泛着诱人的嫣红，一根中空透明的圆柱体塞在里面，凑近去看，能清晰地看见内壁中不断吸咬着柱身的嫩肉和星星点点的水渍。

他们没有在他身上添加其他过多的装饰，好像那些东西会破坏他自身的美感一样，只是在纤细的脚腕上戴了一条脚链，链子上坠着一块金属牌，不同于其他拍卖品的金属牌上的编号，男孩的金属牌上刻着他的名字。

Peter Parker。

坐席上的惊呼声此起彼伏，与往常不一样，这次人们所惊讶的远不只是男孩的身体，更多的是他的容貌——那是这几天一直在新闻上循环播出的蜘蛛侠的真实容貌！

“如大家所见，这件拍品就是我们的纽约好邻居蜘蛛侠，不过大家放心，他的蜘蛛力量已经被药物压制了，所以诸位不用担心他会反抗伤人。”

“这真是蜘蛛侠？！你不会是随便找了个男孩整了个容骗我们吧！”底下有买家发出质疑。

“这可太冤枉了——”拍卖师苦着一张脸叫冤，“蜘蛛侠的身份一周前才被公开，这么短的时间哪来得及整容啊？这可是货真价实的蜘蛛侠，要不然，您先出个价上来试试看？”

“Anthony，他真是蜘蛛侠？”另一个人转过头看着身边毫不惊讶的男人问道，钢铁侠就坐在这儿，他可不就是最能证明男孩身份的人。

“当然，而且味道很棒。”Anthony看着台上无处可逃的男孩，嘴角牵起一抹笑意。

那人意味深长地“哦”了一声，立刻举了牌子:“30万！”

对于试用价来说，这几乎是个能封顶的价格了，然而拍卖师却不满意地摇摇头:“我们的小英雄就只值30万？”

“60万！”

随着价格被越叫越高，笼子里的男孩也愈发不安，身体下意识地紧绷起来，穴口也将那根柱体咬的更紧。他慌张地四下望着，寻找着熟悉的身影，但坐在第一排的男人在对上了男孩求助的目光后依旧无动于衷，只是玩味地看着身边的人们不断出价竞拍。

Peter从来没想过他们之间会有一天变成这种关系，一个拍品，和一个买家，不，不能算是买家，因为对方从头到尾根本没有要出价的意思。

价格已经被叫到了200万，他开始对着Anthony的方向拼命喊着他的名字，摇晃着手铐不断制造出声响想要引起对方的注意，然而这些挣扎出的呼喊都被口枷模糊成一声声听不清内容的呜咽。他不断祈祷着自己的dom能将自己从这里带出去，完全忽视了对方也正是将他带到这里来的人。

终局之后，被绝境病毒救下的Tony在醒来后俨然变成了另一个人，一个让他陌生害怕的人，于是他不再承认对方是自己的dom，甚至还取下了Tony曾经亲手给他戴上的手环。

“我说过我需要你来承认吗？看来他是把你宠的无法无天了。”那个男人这样对他说，“我猜他也一定没告诉过你，不听话的sub会被送到什么地方去。”

然后，他就被带来了这里......

“270万第一次——”拍卖师的第一锤落下。

男孩的挣扎幅度更大了，喉中发出近乎绝望的嘶喊声，心里却还不由自主地抱着一线微弱希望。也许他只是想教训一下自己，只是想让自己听话一点，他舍不得的，他会救我的，他一定会救我的！就像Tony曾经无数次牵着他从绝境中走出一样。

周围人显然也注意到了这件拍品的异样，不约而同地顺着男孩的目光看向Anthony，却发现男人仍是一副事不关己的模样。有人疑惑，有人却心下了然，这蜘蛛侠十有八九就是钢铁侠那个不曾公布身份的sub，这次大概是因为不听话，所以才被他带来的。

“270万第二次——”

第二锤落下，Peter惊喜地看到男人握住了手边的出价牌，他满怀期望地又喊了一声后便立刻屏住呼吸，等待着对方将他拍下。

然而男人却只是调整了一下坐姿，将旁边座位上的出价牌搭在了腿上。

“270万第三次——成交！”

第三锤落下时，Peter也仿佛被按了静止键一般停下了挣扎。他脱力似的瘫软下去，难以置信地睁大了眼睛看向Anthony，泪水顺着脸颊滑落下来，目光中流露出的不像是质问，更多的反而是委屈。

Tony以前从不会这样对他的......

男孩沉浸在自己的情绪中，呆愣愣地望着台下的男人，连拍卖师打开了笼子都不曾察觉，直到对方解开了手铐将他拖拽出笼子，才终于回过神来。

拍下试用资格的是个身量较高的西装男，他在上台前就已经脱下了西装外套，此时正站在Peter身边解开袖口将袖子挽起来。他的动作看上去彬彬有礼，仿佛是什么讲究的餐前礼仪。最后松开了两枚领口的扣子后，他走到用具架前开始挑选。

试用的规矩:20分钟，不能插入，不能造成实质性损伤。

“你们想看什么？”男人在挑选时还不忘回头看向台下的其余买家们征求着意见，“鞭子？会不会太老土了？对了，还是先给小家伙添点首饰。”自言自语完最后一句后，从他架子上取下一对木夹子。

那只是一对木夹子，外部没什么装饰的，内侧是带有增加阻力的条纹，那种在每一户家里都随处可见的夹子。

拍卖师配合地将男孩身上的绳子解下了几圈，压着他的肩膀迫使他双膝着地跪在台上。男人绕着Peter打量了一圈，接着在他身侧蹲下来，指着口枷对拍卖师说:“把这个摘了吧，我比较喜欢能听见声音的。”

当拍卖师取下口枷后，Peter尚未来得及吐出一个字，那些激烈的言辞就尽数变成了呼痛的尖叫。两枚硬挺的乳粒被木夹牢牢夹住，嫣红的乳尖从夹子的缝隙中探出，尖锐的痛感和沉重的下坠感牵扯着男孩不由自主地向前倾身。男人却并不打算就此放过他，他用指甲在乳尖上用力刮蹭了几下后，继续捏住夹子的边缘向下拉扯着。生理性的泪水被逼出眼眶，Peter却偏偏倔了起来不肯再叫出一声，只是瞪着台下的Anthony，咬着嘴唇不住地低声呜咽着。

Anthony被他看得没来由的烦躁，他皱着眉头看着台子上又被插入了一根尿道棒的Peter，决定将这归结为身体本能的反应。

台上的男人将Peter掀翻在地上，很显然，接下来他要开始试用其他地方了。他掐着Peter的脚踝将男孩的腰臀抬离地面，另一只手握住那根透明圆棒的底座用力抽插了几下:“轻点咬，小婊子，咬的跟你叫的一样狠，听话，表现好了等会把你带回家，我可以允许蜘蛛侠成为我床上的专属保镖。”说着男人又在白嫩的臀瓣上落下了一巴掌。

侮辱性的言语让Peter紧闭着眼睛发着抖，身体各处传来令人不自在的酥麻感，不是往日里先生带给他的那样，而仅仅只是因为难耐与恶心。

Peter尝试着让自己彻底坠进黑暗里，反复地深呼吸着试图放松下来。渐渐地，眼前的黑暗中透出了一线光亮，随着光晕慢慢扩大，他看见他的dom站在光晕的中心，身边跪着的男孩正扯着他衣角撒娇。他试探着上前几步走进他们的世界里，走到男孩的身边。

紧接着整个世界突然变成了另一番模样，他躺在床上仰望着压在上方的男人，身下传来的痛感让他倒吸了一口气，委屈地扁着嘴埋怨似的喊着疼。而先生也从来都宠他宠的不像样，立刻低下头安抚地在前额落下了一个吻，温软的嘴唇连同着散乱的碎发一同压下来，舒服得人眯起眼睛小声哼哼着。

闭着眼睛不再哭闹的男孩显得格外乖顺，腰臀甚至会随着抽插的频率轻轻向上顶起，像是在讨巧地取悦。而当男人刻意加大力度或是去拉扯木夹时，男孩便委屈而可怜地哀哀哼叫一声，然后任由着对方的随意摆弄。

Anthony却只觉得更烦躁了，尤其是身边的人还不长眼色地对他夸奖男孩实在是意外的乖巧，这都是Anthony之前教得好。他想看男孩在台上挣扎哭喊，而不是像现在这样，像个人尽可夫的妓女，仿佛不管是谁，只要能把他的小屁股塞满就行。

“来点别的！我们蜘蛛宝宝可没那么容易受伤。”Anthony朗声道。

Peter模糊的意识只捕捉到了熟悉的“蜘蛛宝宝”这个称呼，他的嘴唇无声地开合了几下，脸颊微微鼓起来，不知道是不是正在撒着娇反驳。

“那我不客气了。”台上的男人从架子上取下了一根蜡烛晃了晃。

拍卖师识趣地递上打火机点燃捻子，男人将蜡烛倾斜出一个角度，几滴蜡油滴到了地上，他满意地点点头，重新回到男孩身边。

男人握住底座将那根深埋在男孩体内的圆棒抽出，内壁下意识地吸咬着挽留，一小股体液沿着臀缝淌下，在地上积成小小的一摊。男人随手把那根湿淋淋的玩意儿丢到一边，将蜡烛悬在穴口上方十厘米左右的位置，转动着手腕让积蓄的蜡油滴落下去。

“啊——！”灼烧的痛感将男孩的理智拉回了现实，他偏过头惊恐地看着半跪在旁边的男人和他手中的蜡烛，蜡油被稳稳地滴到穴口周围和会阴处，接着凝成了一个一个的蜡块。男孩扭动着躲避的身子被拍卖师牢牢按住，只能胡乱地嘶声哭叫着，“不要！好疼...不要！求你！求求你......啊！Tony！呜......！疼！救......”

“操！”Anthony低声骂了句脏。

男孩无意识间喊出的名字让台上的男人手一顿，接着他与其他所有人的目光都集中到了脸色铁青的Anthony身上。

瞬间冷下来的气氛让拍卖师也有些不知所措，倒不是说以前没有出现过这种情况，而是这次的当事人实在有些特殊。在摸不准现在这位Stark先生的想法之前，谁都不想真正招惹到这位据说性情大变的钢铁侠。

拍卖师尴尬地发出一个喉音，赶忙低下头去看手上的腕表，已经过去18分钟了，大不了最后给这位先生退点钱，也不差这最后两分钟了不是。

“呃......试用时间到了，接下来我们进行正式的出价。”拍卖师拼命地给男人使着眼色。

谁成想对方偏偏就是个例外的主，在确认过时间后反驳说:“急什么，还差两分钟呢。”

拍卖师一边暗暗叫苦，一边用余光瞥着台下的Anthony。Anthony注意到拍卖师的视线后，压下心脏发紧的感觉，跟着开口附和了台上男人的话:“没错，现在还有一分半，急什么。”

一分半的时间，几乎什么都干不了，台上的男人显然也十分清楚到了这一点，他飞快地在用具架上扫视了一圈，最后取过一根细长的鞭子，空挥了一下后抽打在那些凝固的蜡块上。

两鞭下去，鞭稍将蜡块打落了一小部分，臀瓣上也立刻出现了两道交错的红印。男孩无声地张大了嘴绷紧身子，脖颈极力地向后仰去，喉咙中溢出一丝细微而尖锐的气音。直到听见拍卖师再次宣告时间结束，才彻底瘫软下去，疲累的意识也渐渐沉了下去。

\---

Peter一睁开眼就对上了一双满含担忧与疼惜的双眸，不是他所熟悉的焦糖色，但却是他无比熟悉的神情。

“Tony......？”Peter小心翼翼地喊了一声，出口的声音伴随着泣音，听起来无比沙哑。

“是我，kid，我在这儿。”男人把床上的男孩拉进怀里，声音中充斥着后怕。他展开双臂绕过男孩的腋下环在他背上，手掌抚着脊背一下下地轻拍着，“没事了。”

男孩伏在对方怀里，下巴磕着他肩膀，手指颤抖着攥紧了衣襟，在听到男人安抚的话语后愣了一秒就立刻放声大哭起来，泪水不断地砸下来浸到男人的衣服里。

“对不起，kid，我保证不会再有别人伤害你了。”男人一边缓缓拍着一边将手移到男孩的后颈揉捏着。

然而哭得满脸通红的男孩却丝毫没有被安抚住，哭声反而逐渐变成了几乎凄厉的嘶喊，几个月来的委屈在熟悉温暖的怀抱里被尽数发泄出来。

“你回来了......先生，你回来了......我害怕...那些很疼......Tony我疼......”

“没事了，不怕了，Pete，不怕了，乖......已经过去了。”他耐心地一遍遍重复着安慰的话，等待着男孩的哭喊声逐渐变小。

过了一会儿，终于哭累的Peter脱力地趴在男人怀里，手指却依旧抓着他的衣服不放，生怕一松手对方就又会变成另一个人一样。

“你把手环摘掉了？”男人用小胡子亲昵地蹭着男孩的侧脸，牵过他的手柔声问着。

“嗯......”Peter低下头，小声道着歉，“对不起，先生......我以为您不会回来了......”

“想要个新的吗？”好脾气的dom显然并没有对他生气。

Peter抬起头，看着对方用力点了点。

男人把小孩的脑袋按回怀里，轻声笑了一下。Peter感受着他胸腔中传来的震动，不由自主地跟着弯起了嘴角。

直到脖子上被一圈冰凉的东西包裹住，他才再度疑惑地看向男人。不是说，在他21岁之前，只能给他手环吗？

“鉴于你身份证上已经成年了，我把它换成了项圈。”他解释着。

男孩惊喜地睁大了眼睛看着他，手指沿着项圈不断摸索着:“我可以戴着它去上学对吗？它也刻字了吗？我，我想让同学看见......”Peter羞怯地咬着唇，小声说着最后一句。

“当然，my boy，它当然有刻字了，我的名字，Anthony Stark，喜欢吗？”

说完，Anthony含着笑意看向骤然陷入惊慌的Peter。意识到被欺骗的男孩蓦地瞪圆了眼睛，惊慌地手脚并用向后退去，然后只挪动了几下，背部就贴上了床头。

他又一次无路可退了。

“求求你...你放过我好吗......求求你，Anthony......不要......”棕色眼眸中的甜蜜一瞬间褪的干干净净，取而代之的是无尽的恐惧。他抗拒地摇着头，声音破碎地哀求着男人的怜悯。

看着男孩的可怜模样，Anthony点点头:“好吧，放过你，你回去吧。”

对方异常的宽容让Peter心存疑虑，但他还是快速地爬下了床，生怕男人等会儿就会反悔。

然而刚一下床，Peter就不由自主地走到了Anthony的脚边跪了下来，男孩无措地看着看向自己的身体，又看向Anthony，他完全不明白自己的手脚为什么丝毫不听大脑的命令，但他敢肯定这一定是Anthony搞的鬼！

“哇哦——我都放你走了，你还这么自觉的自己回来了？果然小狗还是知道认主人的。”Anthony好整以暇地坐在床边看着一脸愤愤的Peter，翘起脚用鞋尖踩上男孩刚被蹂躏过的乳珠。

“唔......”红肿到几乎破皮的乳粒被轻轻一碰都是难忍的疼痛，更别说被人这样踩住按压。Peter本能地想要弓起身子躲开，然而胸口却不受控地向前挺起，将它在对方的皮鞋尖上不停摩擦着，“疼......你到底对我干了什么！”Peter高声质问着。

“一点绝境而已，别这么大惊小怪，boy。”Anthony操控着Peter背过身趴下，敏感的乳头压在冰凉的地面上又带起了一声呻吟，臀瓣也高高地翘起，混着蜡块、鞭痕和粘液的后穴暴露出来，不停开合着，似是一个邀请，“你现在就像只发情期的小母狗，等着路过的每一个人插进你合不拢的洞里，射满你的屁股，然后再揣上一窝小崽子。就像这样——”

Anthony连指尖都没有动一下，液化的共生战甲就自发地从那个高热的洞口钻了进去，像真正流动的液体一样涌上男孩的小腹，不过十几秒的功夫，就已经将肚子撑出了一个明显的弧度。

Peter用肩膀撑住地面，双手捧住沉甸甸向下坠的肚子，以期能分担一部分剧烈的腹痛。但事与愿违，他突然又开始大幅度地摇晃起屁股了。

“急也没用的，宝贝，你该知道怀了孕的妓女是卖不出好价钱的。你总得做点什么来讨好你的金主，只会扭屁股可不行。”

男人话音刚落，Peter就跪行到柜子旁，从里面找出了一根粗壮可怖的假阳具。男孩伸手握住它，合拢的五指甚至不能将它整个合围。Peter的呼吸愈发急促，他只想把这玩意儿立刻丢的远远的，但他现在却只能将它叼在口中爬回Anthony身前。

Peter低下头将那根东西放下，接着上前两步贴近Anthony鼓胀起的下身。他大约猜到了对方接下来的打算，然后，就像他预想的那样，他急切地上前解开男人的皮带扣，拉下拉链，将那根蛰伏了许久的巨物释放出来。

而Peter没想到的是，在他用一只手握住眼前的性器吞入口中时，另一只手也跟着抓起被丢在地上的假阳具抵上了穴口边缘。凝在穴周的蜡块被柱头顶住，将落未落地牵扯着附近的软肉。

“等什么呢？”Anthony不耐烦地问着，同时揪着男孩的头发用力向前一顶，将整根性器全数塞进他口中。

Peter立刻用行动回应着男人的催促，他托住那根假阳具的底部狠狠操进肉穴中，柱身带动着边缘的蜡块，将它们从男孩身下的嫩肉上撕开扯下。Peter被直插到底的玩具逼出一声变了调的呜咽，喉口和眼眶泛起一阵酸涩感，又紧接着被一次又一次主动的深喉堵了回去。

男孩宛如最严密的代码一样执行着Anthony的命令，被打开到最高档的假阳具震得他手腕发麻，内部收缩着紧紧贴合上柱身上雕刻细致的纹路，敏感点被反复地冲撞着，将原本已稍显干涩的地方操得松软湿滑。

身前的性器颤巍巍地翘起，却被贞操带及金属棒的双重禁锢牢牢堵着，只能寄希望于眼前男人的慈悲。Peter用舌尖绕着柱身反复打着圈，宛如幼儿吸奶一般吸吮讨好着口中愈渐涨大的物什，他现在甚至分不清这究竟是Anthony的控制还是被调教成熟的身体的本能反应。

Anthony加重力度在Peter嘴里操干几下后扣着他后脑射在了温热的口腔中，他拔出性器在男孩脸上擦了几下，跟着踢掉鞋子躺上了床。

“上来。”他在床上拍了拍，示意Peter上来，这让男孩不由得又产生了一阵错觉，像是从前无数个夜晚中他们催促着对方赶快睡觉。

Peter松开手，站起身曲着一条腿跪到床沿上准备爬上床，但后穴中持续高速震动着的东西却让这个简单的动作变得异常艰难。随着他起身的动作，假阳具被重力带动着缓缓从穴口滑出，Peter立即紧张地用力夹紧内壁，竭力不让它掉落下去，而这又再度加深体内的快感。

终于完成这一系列动作的男孩侧倒在床上，双手搭在隆起的腹部上，小口小口地不断喘着气。

但Anthony可并没有就此放过他的意思，他抬手打了个响指——男孩在听见那一声脆响时立刻僵住了身子，一台无人机突然凭空出现在房间内:“我的睡衣宝宝累了？那我们来点助兴的。”

无人机的投影仪按照男人的命令运作起来，在半空中呈现出Peter方才被试用时的模样。男孩尖锐的叫喊和求饶在房间内响起，被放大后的图像让他后穴内的收缩咬合的嫩肉都清晰可见。

“Anthony！关了它...求你关了它......”Peter扑过去揪住男人的衣角，偏着头不敢面对眼前这个被陌生人用一根圆棒操得汁水横流的自己。

“看着它，宝贝，不然就会有更多人看到它。”Anthony拍了拍男孩的侧脸，扶着他的脑袋让他转过头去，“你以为自己是什么严守贞洁的小寡妇吗？想多了，kid，”他故意用着男孩最熟悉的称呼，“你根本不在乎玩你的是谁，Tony，我，还是其他什么人，有区别吗？好好看着你自己淫荡的样子，有区别吗？”

“唔......”

“不管是谁，只要有人肯好心的操你一顿，你就会立刻流出一滩水来迎接他，像刚才那样，像现在这样。”Anthony撑起身子，手指捏住塞在男孩马眼中的尿道棒缓缓转动着往外抽出，“感谢那个人给你用了这个吧，不然你会直接在所有人面前射出来的，到时候再装着对Tony至死不渝可就太晚了。”

“我不是......”男孩失神的睁大了眼睛，双腿几乎向两边分开到极限，脚趾蜷曲起来将床单抓出褶皱，腰臀随着投影中传来的一声声呻吟挺动着，浑圆的肚腹跟着一耸一耸的。

“不是什么？不是个小荡妇吗？”

Anthony在抽出金属棒后，继续解开了圈住男孩阴茎的束缚环。Peter在禁锢在松开的一瞬间随着Anthony的话尖叫着射了出来，埋在体内的玩具也被骤然夹紧的肉穴推挤了出去，滑落到床上。

高潮后的男孩陷入了短暂的空白，Anthony倒也不急，就这么耐心地等着他的余韵过去。

“好了，前菜结束，下面该用正餐了。”Anthony重新在床上躺好，他盯着男孩的肚子思考了一会儿，最终还是选择让他保持着这幅小孕妇的模样，“说点什么，再做点什么，我的小荡妇。”

“求...求先生操我......”Peter爬到Anthony身上，将穴口贴在对方再度硬起的性器上轻轻摩擦着，甬道中不断流水的淫液滴在下方的阴茎上，将它也淋得湿哒哒的。

“先生？谁是你的先生？”男人因为这个称呼不满地皱起眉。

“Master！master......”男孩试探着向下坐了些许将顶端吃进去，不停在心里告诉自己，这只是Anthony在用绝境操控他而已，没什么的，这没什么的，“请您操我......”

“操谁？”Anthony浅浅戳弄着，男孩后穴中的软肉就像他本人一样黏人，牢牢缠住Anthony不放，害他连动几下都费力。

“操...操......”那个羞耻的名字在他的舌尖转过几圈，却始终难以真正说出来。

Anthony抬起手，白色的液体战甲在指尖上缠绕着。

“操您的小荡妇——”方才不敢说的话语立刻脱口而出，Peter红着眼圈咬紧了唇，低低地呜咽着，他真的不知道怎么才能摆脱绝境的控制......

“乖孩子。”

得到了满意地答复后，Anthony扣住男孩的腰大力顶进去，将男孩的呜咽变得甜腻绵长。他伸出一根手指碰了碰自己的嘴唇，接着贴在男孩的唇上，算作是奖励他一个吻。

得到了奖励的男孩大着胆子将双手撑在了Anthony胸口，见对方没有阻止，便继续扭着腰臀将性器吞入的更深，滚圆的肚子随着身子的起伏蹭过男人的腹肌。

“Master......唔...宝宝踢我......”男孩委屈地耷拉下嘴角控诉着，但实际上那只是Anthony控制着液体战甲在他腹部轻轻顶撞。

Anthony加重了呼吸，骂了几句后掐着男孩的腰将两人的体位倒转过来，毫不留情地操弄起对方喂不饱的甬道。

Anthony不得不程度，Peter总是能给他惊喜，他原本以为，需要再多花上一些精力来让男孩变得乖顺懂事，但这样更好，他们可以剩下更多时间去做其他的事，一些Tony曾经想过，但从未付诸过实践的事。

fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 其实白罐玩到一半的时候就已经没有在用绝境控制pp了，只是pp不想承认这个，所以自己洗脑自己，坚定地认为自己还在被控制着而已


End file.
